Konoha High School Host Club
by hinata318
Summary: Im not good with summeries. Hinata is about to join the Host Club and exciting stuff awaits her. Hinata X ? u decide.


**Im making Hinata a little out of character but yeah...**

**anyways i dont own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**or Ouran High School Host Club**

The Konoha High School Host Club

Hinata was going to a new school to study at, but since she was poor she had gotten there with her outstanding grades. She finally got herself placed at one of the richest and biggest schools, Konoha High. She was going to one of the greatest schools but feared that it was crowded with rich, snobby kids. She was now at the front gate admiring the school and was dressed with some baggy clothes and her big, round glasses. She had also cut her hair up to her shoulders.

She didn't want to attract too much attention. She was now going inside and the big black gates were now opening. Just as she suspected she saw a lot of kids wearing expensive clothes and were gathered up in little groups everywhere. She didn't want to gain any attention but with her ugly clothes and glasses many girls were staring at her with disgust. So Hinata kept on walking faster. She had her schedule and her locker number.

She walked through the halls looking for her locker. The more she kept on walking in deeper into the hall, the more people kept on staring at her. She then spotted the locker and quickened her pace to get to it. The locker was a little bigger than she suspected and a lot nicer than the lockers at her old school, Leaf High. She got her backpack and started looking for the paper with the locker combination. Though she had no books and knew she had to buy some later, she just wanted to see how the locker looked inside and she wanted to practice the combination. She finally found the folded paper and was now unfolding it. She looked at it and it said 38, 18. 8. She thought that would be pretty easy to remember since it had a lot of eights in it. She tried the combination once and it opened it. _' That was pretty easy' _she thought.

Now she closed the locker and the bell rang. She panicked and looked at her schedule. Her first period was Math in the classroom 408. She headed down the hall and saw a door that read 45. '_Great now I have to go up the stairs' _she didn't feel like going up the stairs but the halls were clearing up and now she headed up the stairs not wanting to be late. When she got to the second floor the classrooms were now the 200's so she was heading for the other stairs.

When she got up there she noticed that the rooms were the 300's so she headed for more stairs, but heard music. She stopped on her trail and turned around. She saw that the music was coming from the room 309. She headed for the big doors and the sign on top read 'music room'. She opened it a peek and saw that there were 5 rich guys talking to each other. There was a tall, blonde one with light blue eyes. He was the one doing the talking. Then next to him was another one with a short ponytail and had a board pin with him and he was writing what the blonde was saying. He was a little taller than the blonde. He also had a bored expression on his face. Next to him was another guy with some red marks on his cheek. He had short brown hair and was arguing with the blonde. Then there was one with glasses that looked very serious and mysterious. You couldn't see his hair because it was covered with his hood. Next to him stood another guy and had black, raven hair. Also had black eyes. He looked bored and just stood there like a stone. The blonde stopped talking and looked around and saw Hinata. She was ready to run when he pulled her in.

" So we have a new student in our school eh?" The blonde said. He was getting to close to her face and she was starting to walk backwards. Suddenly she heard a crash. She turned around and saw that she had bumped into a vase.

"Sorry!" she cried.

"You have to pay for that you know." The one with the marks said.

"But I don't have any money right now, I still have to pay my books!" She shouted.

"Then how are you going to pay for it?" the one with the ponytail asked.

"Um well," Hinata said trying to think of a way.

"Oh I have an idea," said the blonde.

"What?" Hinata asked

"You could work with our Host Club"

"Your what?" Hinata asked, now a little bit worried

"Our Host Club, it's a thing we do here where we drink tea or spend time with girls, you know to make them feel special." He said.

"And to make profit." The one with the ponytail said.

"Shikamaru, you and your money," the blonde one said. "but that's what we get, money."

"Yes and you are going to have to work with us to pay us back. But first we have to change those clothes of yours and those hideous glasses. Am I right Naruto" said Shikamaru.

"Yup" the blonde one which was Naruto said. "Kiba and Shino take her to the nurse to get some contacts and Sasuke, go get some better clothes for him,"

'_him? Do they think I'm a guy?'_ Hinata thought. " but what about my studyi-" Hinata couldn't say anything finish because she was being swept from her feet and now headed to the nurse's office.

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
